Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical system and method for operating an electrosurgical generator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for measuring output radio frequency (RF) voltage and current in an electrosurgical generator.
Background of Related Art
Electrosurgery involves application of high radio frequency (RF) electrical energy to a surgical site to cut, ablate, or coagulate tissue. During treatment, the surgeon selects the desired tissue effect by setting controls on an electrosurgical generator and brings an electrosurgical instrument (e.g., monopolar, bipolar, etc.) into contact with the surgical site such that the instrument applies electrosurgical energy to the tissue.
Electrosurgical energy outputted by the generator has a predetermined voltage and current. The generator may also be configured to modify properties of the voltage and current waveforms, such as amplitude, phase, and duration to achieve as desired tissue effect, such as, cutting, ablation, coagulation, vessel sealing, and combinations thereof.
The generator may also include voltage and current sensors for monitoring the voltage and current at the surgical site. The generator utilizes the sensor readings to adjust the energy delivered to the surgical site so that it matches the settings inputted by the surgeon.
Existing electrosurgical generators include transformers having a high permeability material (e.g., ferrite) to sense the voltage and current of the electrosurgical energy and isolate the patient. A limitation of the high permeability material is that the output of the transformers is non-linear, fluctuates with temperature, and tolerances of the transformers are not well-controlled. These limitations cause the sensed signals to be less accurate than desired. Thus, there is a need for an improvement in the electrosurgical sensors.